User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Jim Henson Home Entertainment 2002 (Red Text, 16x9) 2.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 10:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) GET OFF LOGOPEDIA RIGHT NOW YOURE NOT THE ADMIN Americasgottalent123454321 (talk) 22:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but you have vandalized an amount of articles and you are harming the wikia. Though I'm not the admin, I've reported you for this type of behavior and they're going to ban you when they find out.--Muzzarino 22:38, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Lol no hunny I am not hacked. This is truly me and I am quiting. The only reason I would be "hacked" is if I became a pussy and tried to pretend none of this was me in fear of losing my account... 04:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Why you hacker.--Muzzarino 04:16, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hack's over When Staff come in and intervene, Digifiend will be fired for sure due to hacks.--Muzzarino 14:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Not only that, but because of his hacking, he's also used expletives in the wiki. Really? How could this even happen? It might be a sockpuppeteer hacking an admin so he can trick us into thinking we are reporting him. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 21:19, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::If you do see another hacked admin, you can report it through instead of reporting it to this wiki's report page. I'm pretty sure Alxeedo owns this wiki and not Digifiend and he'll recover as soon as he logs in to his account and asks Wikia to remove his global ban after explaining about the hacking incidents that happened with his account. I hope these hax won't happen again in the future.--Muzzarino 21:58, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, Alxeedo was indeed the founder of this wiki. I'm not "the boss man" as I've seen you refer to me. I'm just one of several people helping to run this place. I was initially blocked for a day by VSTF, then extended to a week by Wikia staff, but I got in touch, they investigated and I got unblocked a few hours ago. Right now I'm in the middle of compiling a reply to them about what and who could be to blame for this. ::::Of course you're the boss here on Logopedia since you have the rights. It was just some bonehead person found your password, gained access to your account and compromised the site with such evil stuff to stop Logopedia from being a fun site to use. "Boss man" means is that you're in charge of this site. The best thing to do when you see someone hacked is ask them to check the user to see how many IPs have used the account and to check which one has hacked that person and they'll find out who did it.--Muzzarino 00:30, July 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Request for rollback Hi Muzzarino, After doing a thorough analysis of your contributions and your logs, I've decided to approve your request for rollback. Please keep in mind that this right can be taken away if abused. I am trusting you to use this right fairly and be civil when speaking with other users, even if they are being mischievous or belligerent. If you need any help in using rollback, read the page or contact me or another administrator. Thank you and keep up the great work. Alxeedo TALK 08:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I also do know how to use rollback correctly btw. I've been using that to rollback vandalism even when chasing after vandals on other wikis. :)--Muzzarino 08:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :) Hi, Appreciate the thanks. :) Yes, I apologize, I've been meaning to do that for a while. Will do that as soon as I am finished blocking all of the accounts and deleting any leftover vandalism. Appreciate all of your help in reporting all of this and tagging pages for deletion. I can't for the life of me understand why these vandals get so much enjoyment out of wrecking havoc on Logopedia. Any help makes all of the difference. Keep up the great work. Alxeedo TALK 01:39, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Adminship request reset Hi Muzzarino, I will archive your request since it has been over two weeks. However, the rules for requesting adminship (as indicated here) indicate that those submitting requests must have not requested within the past 6 months. It has only been about 3 weeks since your first request, so if you were to submit another request now, it would not be valid. I'm sorry about this, but the rule is in place to make sure that users aren't submitting requests over and over again. You are doing a great job as rollback and I encourage you to keep going so that in a few months, you will have a solid record of contributions and be an even better candidate for adminship. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 19:14, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Moving Images The reason the ability to rename images is locked down to content moderators and administrators because it would open up possibilities of vandalism by other users who attack wikis and Wikia wants to reduce chances of move page abuse. So that's why Wikia turned it off for non-admins.--Muzzarino 03:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I can understand that. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2016 (UTC) After your recent edits on articles such as Brewster's and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/other, there is one other article you might be able to edit: Alton Towers Mc1934 (talk) 17:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Request for Adminship Hi Muzzarino, Hope all is well. I would like to let you know that I have extended the amount of time for requests to be considered active on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. This means that now, instead of requests being declared inactive after 2 weeks, they now have 3 months. As you know, a few months ago, you submitted a now inactive request for adminship. Following your promotion to rollback, you also asked me to declare the aforementioned request inactive so that you could create a new one. I told you that there was a waiting period of 6 months in between requests. Because of the change mentioned above, I feel that your previous request for adminship was not given a fair amount of consideration. Due to this, I am giving you another chance to apply for adminship. Please note that this is likely the only time this will happen. It is of course completely up to you, and if you do not feel like you want to file a request right now, you are not obligated to at all. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 06:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :One more thing: I should note that (in case it wasn't clear) you will need to create an entirely new request, with a new "reason" and everything. Your previous and now inactive request is still inactive and cannot be revived. Alxeedo TALK 06:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wait Although I am the founder of Logopedia, there is no such construct as "ownership" on Wikia. In other words, I am not nor was I ever the owner, and therefore it is not necessary for me to pass any such title onto anyone else. Logopedia is a community of editors working together, and if there was an "owner," it would imply that everything is under the control of that person, which is simply not the case here. What I would likely do if I were to retire is resign my role as bureaucrat and administrator. Whether or not these rights are "transferred" is ultimately up to myself and Digifiend. Only when and if I do decide to retire is when this will be discussed. Hope this all makes sense. Alxeedo TALK 04:31, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Good luck with your inactivity. I'm sure this wiki will be maintained all the time.--Muzzarino 04:40, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Open Matted 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo Hey. Sorry it's been a while to talk to you here but, how on earth did you manage to get the open matted version of the 2010 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo? Did you actually convinced Blue Sky Studios?--Rodney16 (talk) 19:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::It was found by a user, but I don't know the source for that is.--Muzzarino 19:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Wow. Now all we need to find is the open matted version of the 20th Century Fox's 75th Anniversary logo and the Fox International Productions logos. --Rodney16 (talk) 21:17, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Editing User:Creeperfan What exactly was that for? I moved my account status from Creeperfan to this account. sans the lazy skeleton (talk • ) 01:25, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :You might be a suspected sockpuppet of Creeperfan who might have done something wrong when someone has reported you for abusing multiple accounts. We wanted to ensure you're following the policies and not making more accounts to evade bans given if you had one. You know you should only have at a max of two open accounts operated here. Another note, Wikia moves your userpage when your username has changed. If you were innocent, feel free to correct me.--Muzzarino 02:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) CM Blas Kids Hello. Just wanted to let you know since I saw you reverting Jskarwalho54's edits, I have already reported him and accused him as a Yroneide sockpuppet. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:00, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for catching fake logos and logo nav templates. I'm also hoping the problem's solved. :)--Muzzarino 00:02, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Where are the main requests? Alberte919 (talk) 00:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :It is right here.--Muzzarino 00:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) How do I make the request on the admin pages and wait for someone to vote? Alberte919 (talk) 01:55, April 17, 2017 (UTC) April 2017 Hello and welcome to Logopedia. When you add content to talk pages and Logopedia pages that have open discussion (but never when editing articles), such as at Logopedia:Requests for adminship, please be sure to sign your posts. There are two ways to do this. Either: # Add four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment; or # With the cursor positioned at the end of your comment, click on the signature button ( or ) located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is necessary to allow other editors to easily see who wrote what and when. Also, please be more detailed on why you agree on the fact that I, MindsEyeTHPS, shall be made an admin. Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 21:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) July 2017 Hello, I see that you removed User:JadenR2016's comment on my talk page. I realize you had good intentions, but in the future, I would appreciate if you didn't remove any comments from my talk page. I want to use it as evidence to get him blocked. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:01, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :I had to remove it because that comment is unacceptable behavior on Logopedia, but it can still be found on the talk page history. Maybe next time I'll let it stay until they see comments like those and take action against that person who posted.--Muzzarino 12:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, again, I see why and I appreciate that, but I want evidence to have him blocked. I already got Oxygen (TV network) protected for a week, so that's a start. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Our Admin Requests Hello, just saw your reply on my post on the forum. I think we should try to push our request approvals because AxG, Digifiend, and Snelfu are the only three currently active admins. If we join them, we will get so many more vandals blocked. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:16, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :That's what we wanted because the community appears to be somewhat in bad shape and I want to get past those stupid tricks that they're doing to prevent their titles from being reverted so that way they can be reversable by me and you.--Muzzarino 16:21, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm going to try to talk to AxG about it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:37, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::About time this was done, but then I was hesitant in using my bureaucrat rights for the first time since I didn't ask for them. But since no other bureaucrat has answered your requests. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:39, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can't speak for the other higher-ups, but I know we have that ongoing issue regarding "too many admins." But since the administrative duties have fallen on Digi, AxG and myself, as of late, I feel that it would be good to have an extra hand to help us with dealing with the riff-raff from time to time. With that, welcome to the team. Snelfu (talk) 15:05, September 14, 2017 (UTC) E-mail Just sent another e-mail. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:00, September 11, 2017 (UTC) I just blocked another David Lucas account. Pretty sure that David Lucas, CM Blas Kids, and Yroneide are all the same person. Be on the lookout. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:39, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. If I do see one, then I'll block it.--Muzzarino 21:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Autoconfirmed users without move page privileges. Please allow autoconfirmed users from page moves by contacting FANDOM Staff. Maleidys Perez (talk) 20:06, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :We're not going to do it. It has already been decided by this community that the feature is disabled for non-autoconfirmed users to prevent vandalism on this wiki. So you need to quit asking about it if it has already been decided via the forums.--Muzzarino 20:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I am autoconfirmed and it gave me this alert after trying to rename a page: Permissions errors Special page You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: *You do not have permission to rename pages. Can anyone of the Staff fix this please? Please contact Staff now. - Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:33, September 16, 2017 (UTC) This is an ERROR. Please contact staff now ---- Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:38, September 16, 2017 (UTC) This means that I am autoconfirmed and it says that I do not have permission to rename pages. Maleidys Perez (talk) 21:40, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It could be a mistake they made, I'll ask them to fix it.--Muzzarino 21:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Have you contacted Staff now? Maleidys Perez (talk) 22:04, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yes.--Muzzarino 22:59, September 16, 2017 (UTC) the Staff haven't fixed this issue. Maleidys Perez (talk) 23:39, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It's the weekend, so we might have to wait til monday or another day they're working in.--Muzzarino 23:51, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Users cannot rename account of their own Once a username is set, it can't be changed. The Staff user right is required (requires working at FANDOM) in order to rename your own account. for example, you need to be a Staff member to rename your account. A way, is asking a FANDOM employee to try the rename user function. If he/she says yes, I can do it. if not, don't do it. BIG HERO 6 CHARACTER badge on your userpage You have a "BIG HERO 6 CHARACTER" badge on your userpage. This means - you ARE a Big Hero 6 character? Really? Was this given after a profile avatar change? Maleidys Perez (talk) 12:56, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'm actually the character from that animated film even before the avatar change.--Muzzarino 14:47, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Rip talk page That awkward kid (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Hunters Can you block these Hunter sockpuppets? South Coast TV, Emilyfairhall08, Hunterfk88, CPvGc90, Hunterfk5, Waastelaand, LFTW, MaitikaHan, LogicSmash, MonofiedKuma, 221Jules, 7KellProductions, Rachelkillers, Bbcballoons, Tashbuttons, Makeawish1981, Kirwani90, Logo Videosful3, Logo Archive, MiddKid Productions, Acasa Gold, Kylie Cole, Rach-it-Up, Showtime HD, Newsome Dejuan, Careface Studio, CX7 News EXTRA, Wollongong TV Commercials, Dawson River Tourist Park, Fox TV Romania, Hunter Kirkman, KidsTV123 ? Your nonsensical behavior I am afraid I have no choice but file a user report then, sorry. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:16, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Just got your messages, I will be on the lookout for anything from SouthernDesign. Thank you for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:39, September 25, 2017 (UTC) You have my word I will defend you. In fact, SouthernDesign has been being very rude on AxG's take page recently as well. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:41, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I want to hear SouthernDesign’s side as well, however, so he has been unblocked for now. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:45, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for unblocking me. I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused for everyone and I promise it will not happen again. Crazy Muzzarino I regret my posts/actions and once again am deeply sorry. SouthernDesign (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Apologies accepted. Next time, please make sure if any beta logos on here are authentic and come from a rom or something prior to their final release date before you leave it on or remove it from a page. To end this, let's move on.--Muzzarino 18:43, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Problem Solving Please check out my most recent comment on Smallville Wikia, as I discussed the issue with SouthernDesign. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:33, September 25, 2017 (UTC) User Reports Hello again. I have to talk to you about something in the user reports. You say “approved” to some users, despite the fact that they are just warned and not blocked. So for future reference, if a user is warned, would you mind saying that the report is rejected because they are just warned and not entirely blocked? I would appreciate it because it would lead to less confusion. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:21, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't realize that, but I thought that approved means that action was taken based on the problem user. Next time when it comes to warning users, I'll reject the report unless it's a severe problem.--Muzzarino 12:55, September 29, 2017 (UTC)